Many medical devices incorporate elongate shafts such as tubes, which are intended for insertion into and through passageways of a living body such as tubs, stents and catheters intended for use in the urethral tract, the cardiovascular system and the colon. A lot of these require coupling devices arranged for example for coupling of an element arranged to be inserted internally into the human body with tubes arranged externally of the human body. The most common type of this general grouping of tubular arrangements for medical use is catheters. Exemplary catheters include those intended for urological, angioplasty, valvuloplasty and anal irrigation uses, that is, adapted respectively for insertion into the urethra, the lumen of a blood vessel, heart passageway and the colon of a living body, normally a human body. Many of these tubular arrangements need to be connected and disconnected frequently, e.g. daily. Further, users of such coupling devices are not only healthcare specialists, but also often disabled persons or other persons in need of medical assistance, and which may frequently have reduced dexterity and the like. Many non-professionals have difficulty engaging most known coupling devices for tubular arrangements for medical use, as well as realize when and if the coupling device is engaged properly. An example of such a previously known coupling arrangement is disclosed in EP 1 556 125.
Furthermore, disabled persons, such as persons having a spinal cord injury or spina bifida or MS, with limited limb movement can often not perform their normal bowel functions without need for outside aids. Examples of such aids are drugs, digital stimulation, massage or colonic irrigation. Therefore, many users of a coupling device for tubular arrangements for medical use are disabled persons and persons with reduced fine motor skills. For this group of people engaging a coupling device in a proper way is a great and unwanted challenge. However, by being able to engage the coupling device themselves, it will bring the person receiving care a sense of freedom and independence.
Many tubular arrangements of this type comprise multiple lumens, such as two or more lumens. The coupling device then needs to have multiple connection portions, which need to be connected and engaged properly. Such connection devices for multi-lumen tubular arrangements thus provide even greater problems for the typical user.
Thus, a general problem for most known coupling devices for tubular arrangements for medical use is that they are difficult to engage for non-professionals and especially for disabled persons with impaired dexterity, due to the need of precision when engaging the coupling device. Engaging and disengaging a coupling device comprising male and female connection portions may be difficult for a non-disabled person, respectively extremely difficult for a disabled person.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved coupling device for tubular arrangement for medical use that is able to engage/lock more easily, and with reduced need for precision. There is also a need for a cost-efficient coupling device of this type. There is further a need for a coupling arrangement, which is easier to maintain in a clean condition. Still further, there is a need for a coupling arrangement, which provides clear and accurate feedback to the user when it is properly secured.